


Soon The Present Will Be Past

by summerforbran



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerforbran/pseuds/summerforbran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Alexander only saw in black and white until John Laurens came into his life. His duel with Burr brings back decades old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon The Present Will Be Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from a very long hiatus. This is my first Hamilton fic! I hope you enjoy it. Also posted on tumblr.

Alexander stood back to back with Burr, and started walking. He knew very well that this duel could be the end, but his mind was elsewhere. HIs thoughts had mostly been about John Laurens ever since the plans for the duel were officially agreed on. It was difficult for him to go a day without thinking about John, even before Burr had challenged him. John Laurens. The man who had brought color into Alex’s world, and then snatched it away again the moment he died. Alex could still remember it as vividly as if it had all happened earlier that day, and not over 20 years earlier.

The last thing Alex expected when he walked into the bar with Burr was for his vision to suddenly be flooded with color. All he could do for a few moments was blink at John, who seemed just as surprised. Though they both recovered from the initial shock quickly. The two of them kept stealing glances at each other the rest of the night, trying not to give it away. That was the start of it.

The colors were even more beautiful than Alexander had ever imagined they would be. He often found himself getting distracted by all of the different shades.

“I wasn’t sure if I’d ever find you,” John had drowsily confided to him on one of their last nights together. Alexander had replied only by cuddling even closer to him. In that moment, it had seemed like nothing could go wrong. If only Alex had known.

He could remember when the color was drained out of his life just as vividly. It wasn’t sudden like he would’ve expected. No.

The colors gradually got dimmer. It was so subtle that Alex didn’t even register it at first. It felt like he’d been punched in the stomach when he realized what was happening. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and there was nothing he could do. It was torture. They started fading faster, until black and white was all that was left to him. All the joy of having won the war fled him. Alexander was frozen, and John was gone.

The hardest part was trying to keep it together, and act as if nothing horrible had happened. Getting Henry Lauren’s letter was almost a relief. At least he didn’t have to keep it in any longer. Nobody would think it was strange that he was mourning John’s death.

Now Alex was staring down a bullet that was hurtling towards him. There was no time to dodge it.

The next time Alex opened his eyes, he was on the ground. The first thing he realized was that he could see the green of the grass he was lying on. Though he didn’t know why. He was faintly aware that he was still alive.

“Alexander?” The voice sounded muffled, and very far away. When Alex looked up, John was kneeling over him with a stricken look on his face. He still looked exactly as Alex had remembered him.

“Raise a glass to freedom…”


End file.
